


if you're watching at home, there's a 7-day delay

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k20, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Makeouts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: RAREPAIR WEEK: 20.20 THIS IS (NOT) LATEa collection of tiny ficlets for rarepair week 2020
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Matsubara Kanon, Imai Lisa/Mitake Ran, Mentioned MocaLisaYukiRan, Satou Masuki/Yamabuki Saaya, Udagawa Tomoe/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Unprofessional [LisaRan]

Work, Lisa had decided, was boring.

At least, it was without Moca around to pass the time, chatting and… doing other things. But today, on one of her rare Moca-less shifts, she had nothing to do and plenty of time to kill between customers. Not long to go now, but still… ugh. She idly tapped between a few apps on her phone, finding little of consequence to occupy her for long, until the bell at the door  _ finally _ rung.

“Hello, a- oh! Ran!”

A small smile met Lisa’s beaming greeting. “Hey, Lisa-san.” For a split second, Ran’s eyes darted to the spot next to her before returning to Lisa.

“Moca’s not here today I’m afraid~”

“That’s fine. Means I don’t have to deal with her flirting.” Ran said, making her way to the snack stand by the counter.

“You’ll just have to settle for my flirting instead~” Ran’s face was turned away from her, but Lisa could just  _ tell _ that she’d gone bright red.

“ _ Hrrrrrm… _ ”

“Hey, if you don’t wanna get flirted at constantly, maybe you shouldn’t be dating three girls.” Lisa shrugged. “There’s no escape, Ra~n~”

“Hey, Minato-san doesn’t flirt.” Ran countered, adding a bag of ponzu crisps to the growing pile of food in her arms. “She’s…  _ refreshingly straightforward _ .”

“Ran, the word you’re looking for is  _ dumb _ . And trust me, dating her gets a lot easier once you accept that.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Ran smirked, dumping the assortment of snacks she’d collected onto the counter. Lisa immediately started scanning them, bagging them, autopilot, barely even having to glance down as she did so, instead keeping her eyes fixed on Ran’s face.

“...What?”

“You’re pretty.” Lisa grinned as Ran turned red again, attempting to shrink into the collar of her sweater. “Hey, I thought you liked it when girls were straightforward.”

“I mean… you… that isn’t…”

“Alright then,” she swept the last item into the bag and pushed it over to Ran, leaning over the counter as she did so. “How’s this for straightforward?”

She pressed her lips against Ran’s, luxuriating in the warm glow of her girlfriend’s intense blush. She felt Ran lean into the kiss, pushing back a little, and Lisa broke off with a soft giggle.

“Lisa-san…” Ran whined, half protesting the suddenness of the kiss and half protesting the suddenness of its end.

Lisa just winked, then reached under the counter, grabbed her purse.

“What are you…?”

“Paying.”

“But it’s--”

“--for Afterglow, yeah? Figure I can do something nice for you guys, since I’m dating two of you.”  _ BEEP. _

“But… I can’t just…”

“Ran, really, it’s fine.” Lisa assured her, returning her card to her purse. “And besides, if you really want to, you could pay me back after work…” She brushed her finger against Ran’s chin. Ran gulped.

“...What time do you finish?”

“About five minutes.”

“...Okay.”

* * *

“Thirty minutes.” noted Moca, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “Looks like Operation: Get Lisa Some was a success.”

“Geez, Moca, just because your girlfriends are in a room together doesn’t automatically mean they’re gonna fuck…”

“Oh, Tomoe. Oh, you poor, naive child.” Moca placed a sympathetic hand on Tomoe’s shoulder.

“What?”

Himari’s hand on her other shoulder.

“ _ What? _ ”

No response. Tsugumi bowed her head solemnly. Tomoe looked up at the sunset and pursed her lips.

“...I just wanted some crisps, man.”


	2. Analysis Paralysis [MasuSaaya]

“You’ve been in here a lot lately.”

“Eh?” Masuki looked up from the row of buns she’d been scrutinising, that eternal glare of her now fixated across the counter at Saaya.

“I mean, I never used to see you around much, but these past couple weeks you’ve been coming by every day.” Saaya shrugged. “I-it’s not a problem, or anything! Just… something I noticed, is all.”

“...I like the curry buns here.” Masuki stated simply, before returning to her browsing with her usual strange intensity - an intensity, Saaya thought, much greater than would be required to identify a curry bun. Particularly since they were very clearly labelled, and also in a different part of the store. Which Masuki should have known already, since it was the only thing she ever bought.

“They’re over there.” Saaya pointed out helpfully. Masuki looked over at her, then followed her gaze to where the curry buns were. “...Still.”

“...So they are.” Masuki said, and, rather slowly, began to walk across the store to get one. Saaya watched her, faintly bemused at her fellow drummer’s strange behaviour, and saw her glancing in her direction, then hurriedly looking away when she realised she was still looking. Strange behaviour indeed.

Masuki examined the selection of broadly identical curry buns, carefully selecting one, then stood there holding it for a bit, looking rather lost.

“...Need some help?”

“Uh. I was thinking I might get… something to go with this, today.” She continued standing, glancing around at the store’s various options. “Is there… anything you’d recommend?”

“...What, like a wine pairing?”

“I mean. Not wine.”

“No, no, I get it!” Saaya laughed. “Just, y’know. I’ve never really considered anything like that. Maybe some juice or something? I dunno…” she shrugged apologetically. Masuki nodded, seeming to take her suggestion into serious consideration.

“Juice…” she muttered, and made her way to the drinks cooler, again rather slowly, examining her choices. It was impressive, in a way, how much thought and care she put into every little thing. Saaya watched the tiny movements of her face, the way her eyes darted from bottle to bottle, flavour to brand, and occasionally, Saaya noticed - thought? -  _ fancied? _ \- in her direction.

She shifted in her seat. It felt awfully warm in the bakery today.

Eventually, Masuki picked out a bottle of apple juice, and as she finally moved, Saaya realised how much she’d been staring. She looked away, feeling heat gather in her cheeks for some reason. Masuki’s fingers brushed against hers as she paid, and she wasn’t sure why this felt notable to her all of a sudden but it  _ definitely was. _

Masuki finished paying, and stood awkwardly by the counter for a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Was there anything else, or…?”

“Uh. Somethin’ I just wanted to say, uh…” She leaned over the counter, her frighteningly intense glare fixed entirely on Saaya.

“Ah… haha…” Saaya laughed nervously, glad she was already sitting down. Masuki’s face was uncomfortably close now,  _ and yet not close enough _ , a little voice in the back of her head told her.

“...You’re pretty cute.”

“ _ Wha--!? _ ”

Masuki straightened herself up again, her face almost (but definitely not quite) as red as Saaya’s. “So, uh. See you tomorrow.” And with that, she scooped up her things and left, rather more quickly than Saaya would’ve liked, leaving the poor girl completely dumbstruck behind the counter.

“...See you tomorrow…” she eventually mumbled, long after Masuki had already left.

... _ Tomorrow. _

_...How was she supposed to wait that long!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm surprised analysis paralysis doesn't get used as a title more often. not only is it the name of a very relatable phenomenon, it also rhymes


	3. Sleep Mode [TomoRimi]

Rimi blinked blearily, peering at the TV through tired eyes. The movie was long since over, replaced by the short, endless loop of the disc menu casting shifting lights over the darkened room. What time was it? Late, probably. She should get to bed.

She tried to sit up, and couldn’t. Something in the way. She frowned, patting at whatever restraint was holding her back, feeling a familiar tight musculature wrapped around her.

_ Oh. Right. _

She looked down at the sofa, instead seeing the sleeping face of Tomoe Udagawa, her breathing slow, rhythmic, relaxing. Rimi smiled, and brushed a few strands of long, red hair away from her girlfriend’s open mouth.

“Tomoe-chan…”

“gnsnnnrrrrrxfl,” Tomoe grunted.

“Tomoe-chan, we have to go to bed… we can’t just sleep here…” She gently stroked Tomoe’s face with her thumb, trying to ease her out of her slumber.

“hnnnnnnnnrr”

It didn’t work.

“Tomoe-cha- _ n--! _ ” Powerful arms pulled Rimi closer, Tomoe nuzzling her nose into the top of her head.

“rimi…” she grumbled affectionately into her scalp, her sleeping tongue tripping over the syllables. “mmmmloveyou…” She rolled over onto her side so that her back was against the couch, Rimi still pulled tight against her body.

Rimi wriggled nervously, her side barely brushing the seat, her back against open air, and wrapped her own arms around Tomoe, her little hands finding purchase on her girlfriend’s tensed back muscles. The position felt hazardous, but Rimi couldn’t help but be comforted in Tomoe’s arms, some primal little spoon instinct kicking in. She smiled and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Good night, Tomoe.” She rested her head in the nape of her neck. “I love you.”

“mmmmnight” Tomoe responded, leaning into Rimi’s embrace. “loveyoutoo” She pulled herself even closer, beginning to roll over a little.

“Uh, Tomoe-chan…?” Rimi felt her back push against the nothingness behind her. “ _ Tomoe-chan!! _ ”

_ WHUMP _

“Ow.”

A blessedly short fall from the edge of the couch onto the plush carpet below. Tomoe was on top of her now, still asleep, blissfully unaware of her blunder. She was warm. And heavy. She’d probably beat herself up over this once she woke up, Rimi thought. She began to stroke Tomoe’s back in a steady, comforting rhythm.

“nnnnbb”

Rimi giggled.

“Tomoe-chan, we can’t sleep like this…”

“gggggll” Tomoe responded, peppering Rimi’s face with sleepy kisses.

“Tomoe-chan…!!” Rimi protested under Tomoe’s onslaught of affection until she relented, nuzzling against Rimi’s neck and settling down there. Rimi sighed, running her hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

“I guess we can stay here if you want…”

“mmmmmbdrlgdv”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Crowd Pleaser [TaeKanon]

“Crowd.” Tae pointed ahead at the unexpected throng of people gathered in the middle of the shopping district. She had a tendency to do things like that, Kanon had noticed since bumping into her on her walk, just pointing out whatever random thing she noticed on their way. Mainly rabbits, rabbit-related things, things that looked like rabbits. It was sweet, in an odd sort of way.

“Ah…” That crowd, however, was a bit of a concern. Spread out across the street, an all-consuming mass of humanity, no way around - only through. Kanon gulped. She could  _ probably _ make it home from the shopping district alright under normal circumstances, but she wasn’t sure she could make it out of that crowd at all, never mind still facing in the direction she needed to go. “Fuee…” she fueed sadly, contemplating the additional hours this was sure to add to her journey…

There was something in her hand.

“T-Tae-chan!?”

“We should hold hands. So you don’t get lost.” Tae explained, matter-of-factly. A slight blush spreading across her cheeks, Kanon looked up at Tae’s face to see those placid green eyes moving rapidly, studying the crowd ahead without a break in her stride, and even though their pace hadn’t changed at all, Kanon suddenly found herself stumbling to keep up.

They stopped suddenly, and Kanon almost walked straight into the person in front of her, were it not for Tae effortlessly, casually pulling her back, just slightly, just enough to avoid the unfortunate incident. How could she be so careless? Sure, she got lost easily, but she didn’t just go around walking into people…

Oh, right. She’d been staring at Tae. She should probably stop doing that.

She  _ was _ very nice to look at, though…

Kanon’s face was suddenly on fire. She tried to raise her hand to it to put it out, but Tae’s grip was too tight, which really wasn’t helping matters.

“Ready?”

“Huh?”

And they were plunged into the crowd.

The noise had been loud on the periphery, but something about the proximity of all these anonymous bodies made it  _ deafening _ , the indistinct roar of whatever unknown experience almost all-consuming, but something cut above the noise--

“Excuse me.”

“Scusi.”

“Sorry.”

Tae’s voice, a stream of polite but firm demands cutting through the mob, clearing a path for the pair of them. People pressed in from all sides, but all Kanon felt was the grip of Tae’s hand, guiding her through like a beacon piercing through her panicked haze.

It was over much quicker than Kanon had ever dared hope. They crested the wave, breaking free into open air once more, and Kanon gasped for breath, finally allowing herself to relax, eyes closed as Tae continued to guide her along silently. She cautioned a quick glance at the crowd behind her, already seeming so small as to be insignificant, and laughed quietly.

There was still something in her hand.

“Ah, Tae-chan… you can probably let go now…”

“Why?”

Kanon’s words stumbled out of her mouth, desperately trying to arrange themselves in the right order. “Ah, well… you said just… the crowd…”

Tae looked down at her obliviously. “Your hand feels nice.”

“I…!” Kanon yelped, burning returning to her cheeks. “I… I… so does yours…”

Tae smiled, and squeezed Kanon’s hand gently. Kanon squeezed back, and Tae giggled.

“You’re cute, Kanon-senpai.”

“Tae-chan…”

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _ Tae-chan!? _ ”

She tilted her head, nonplussed. “You’re cute, so I wanna kiss you. Can I?”

‘I… I…! ...At home!”

Tae nodded thoughtfully, then pointed slightly to her right with her free hand. “Your house is that way, right?”

“It’s… ah… m-maybe you’d better lead the way…” Kanon mumbled, though apparently clearly enough for Tae to understand perfectly.

“Right!” She set off at a brisk pace, and Kanon could swear she saw a sparkly of excitement in those soothing eyes.

Kanon held tight to Tae’s hand all the way home.


End file.
